


Cleaning Up the Mess

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chocolate mess needs a good cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up the Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Fine Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4539) by Claddagh. 



> This is the authorised sequel to _Another Fine Mess_ by Claddagh.
> 
> Please note that, in this universe, showers magically come on at the right temperature. *g* Many thanks to all the folks on IRC, who helped me many times with this story on everything from technical details to word choice.

"And now, young Padawan, it is time for your bath..."

Obi-Wan's eyes glittered in anticipation as Qui-Gon moved to strip him of his chocolate encrusted clothing. His skin tingled with expectancy as the last garment was set aside and his Master's hands went to his hips. The Padawan blinked in surprise as Qui-Gon guided him firmly into a refresher stall and turned on the water.

"Master, what are you doing?" he asked in mild confusion as the warm water cascaded down his chocolate blotched body.

"Giving you your bath," Qui-Gon answered, amusement coloring his voice. He took a wash cloth and squirted some soap out of a bottle onto the cloth. While he rubbed the cloth in his hands, lathering it up, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization. He felt a shiver at the thought of his Master's hands gliding all over his body, cleaning away the traces of chocolate.

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan's reaction and knelt, running the soapy washcloth lightly up Obi-Wan's leg. The touch was a caress, too light to truly clean and just firm enough to tantalize. Qui-Gon worked his way upwards, noting Obi-Wan's tiny gasp as he stroked his inner thigh, and smiling at the groan of disappointment when he bypassed his Padawan's trembling cock.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but lean into Qui-Gon's touch as his master's strong, broad hands drew the soapy washcloth over his abdomen. His skin grew almost painfully sensitive as the teasing bath continued, until every drop of water was a fleeting caress and every touch of his master's hands was pure pleasure. The younger man didn't think it could get any more intense...until Qui-Gon's hand, still covered with the washcloth, took his length in a firm grip. Obi-Wan gasped, hips thrust towards the contact, and reached out to steady himself by hanging onto his Master's shoulders.

The action had the opposite effect of what he'd intended. Qui-Gon's warm, water-slick skin made Obi-Wan even weaker in the knees. Through the haze of pleasure, Obi- Wan felt his Master put one arm around his waist to steady him, and then the washcloth - still soapy, so Qui- Gon must have added more at some time - moved over his shoulders and quickly down his back. The Padawan leaned his head on his Master's shoulder and turned to nibble at his neck, finding himself lapping up beads of water tinged with Qui-Gon's taste. Obi-Wan wondered briefly if his Master was as eager to continue as he was, and was answered when Qui-Gon moved to caress his butt, the washcloth dipping quickly into the cleft between the cheeks.

Obi-Wan moaned. He was a little surprised when Qui- Gon quietly commanded him to open his eyes. He did, not quite sure when he'd closed them, and saw that his Master was as wet as he was, his hair plastered to his shoulders by the warm spray of the shower. "Are you enjoying your bath, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice husky and tinged with amusement. Obi-Wan answered by leaning forward to capture the older man's lips with his own. He grinned and turned, placing his hands against the tiled walls.

Qui-Gon restrained a moan of his own at the offer, and glanced around the shower stall, his gaze finally alighting on a bottle of moisturizer. Squirting some of it into his hand, he gently prepared his apprentice, unable to restrain himself from nibbling on an earlobe as he did so. Obi-Wan could feel his Master's heat at his back and he forced himself to relax muscles tight with pleasure.

Then Qui-Gon was there, sliding into him with surprising ease, filling him. Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure as his Master moved slowly within him, sending shocks of pleasure rippling through his body as he found just the right angle. They quickly built a rhythm, both of them on the edge after their teasing foreplay. Obi-Wan arched back to meet Qui-Gon's thrusts, aware that his Master's climax was coming and wanting to share it.

The older Jedi seemed to sense his Padawan's desire, for he reached around and began pumping his straining cock. Obi-Wan didn't know which way to thrust, settling for a motion that first impaled him on Qui-Gon's length and then pushed him into his Master's hand. Finally, it was too much, too good, and Obi-Wan came with his Master's name on his lips. He could feel Qui-Gon shuddering behind him, having reached his own climax, and satisfaction rushed through him. The two Jedi had to cling to each other to remain upright, and they shared a smile as the shower washed away the evidence of their union.

"I think," Obi-Wan said after a long moment, moving out from under the water, "that I am going to have to ask our hosts if we can take some of that chocolate with us."


End file.
